Love You For A Thousand Year
by LittlePomPom
Summary: Saat itu Nessie sedang di tinggal ke luar kota olah orang tua nya , saat sedang tertidur, datang Jacob ... Baca cerita selanjutnya...


_Love You For A Thousand Year_

Twilight is owned by its rightful owner

Pairing : Jacob X Renesmee C. / Nessie

WARNING : Gaje , miss typo , OOC , DLL.

Don't like don't read

Enjoy~  
  
"Tok…Tok…Tok…" Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di kediaman keluarga _vampire_ Cullen. Ya tidak salah lagi, yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah seorang pria berambut hitam, tampan, dan bermata sipit, ya ia adalah Jacob Black.  
Nessie, begitulah sapaan bagi seorang gadis setengah manusia setengah vampire yang sekarang telah terbangun dari tidur siangnya karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu. Ia sudah tahu dan yang paling tahu bahwa yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah kekasihnya. Dengan hati sangat bahagia, ia segera berlari dan membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Krek…Krek," terdengar suara pintu yang telah terbuka, "Jack, aku tahu kau akan datang dan menemuiku," teriak Nessie sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang paling dicintainya itu. "Ya sayang, aku akan selalu menemuimu dan membawakanmu hadiah setiap hari, nah sekarang tebak, apa yang berada di belakang tubuhku saat ini?," kata Jacob yang membuat Nessie penasaran. "Hmm... Apakah kali ini kau membawakan permen untukku, aku sekarang sedang ingin makan permen ,Jack," tebak Nessie. "Emm…. Sebaiknya kita masuk dan berbicara di dalam saja sayang," kata Jack yang membuat Nessie semakin penasaran. "Baiklah Jack," seru Nessie sambil menarik tangan Jacob untuk masuk ke dalam.

Saat tiba di ruang tamu, mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa yang nyaman dan empuk milik keluarga Cullen itu. "Jack, apa hadiah yang kau bawakan untukku hari ini, apa kau membawakan ku permen lollipop?," tanya Nessie yang memulai percakapan. "Kau salah sayang, hari ini aku membawakanmu…" kata Jacob sambil mengeluarkan sebuah boneka beruang yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. "Ini untukmu Nessie.." kata Jacob sambil tersenyum dan memberikan boneka itu kepada Nessie. " Wah, terima kasih Jack, aku sangat menyukai boneka ini ," Kata Nessie sambil memberikan Jack sebuah pelukan yang juga dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Jack.

"Nessie… tahukah kau sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Jacob dengan lembut . "Aku tahu itu Jack, aku tak pernah meragukanmu, Nessie _Love_ Jack _Forever_…," kata Nessie sambil mencium pipi hanya bisa tersenyum saat itu . "Ayolah Jack, hari ini temani aku bermain yah!" ajak Nessie dengan wajah imutnya. "Oh, baiklah, aku tak bisa menolak malaikat kecilku ini," kata Jacob pasrah karena langsung ditarik oleh Nessie ke halaman rumah Cullen yang luas itu.

Setelah puas bermain seharian, Nessie lelah dan tertidur di pangkuan Jacob yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon . "Kau lelah ya sayang…," kata Jacob sambil menggendong kekasih kecil nya itu sambil menuju ke kamar yang bernuansa warna putih dan biru itu .  
Akhirnya setelah sampai di kamar Nessie, Jacob membaringkan Nessie yang sedang tertidur ke tempat tidurnya. Jacob tersenyum melihat wajah cantik _**imprint **_nya yang sedang tertidur lelap saat itu. Karena sudah larut malam, Jack harus segera kembali ke rumahnya. Tetapi sebelum pulang, ia tak lupa memakaikan selimut berwarna biru kepada Nessie, lalu ia mendekatkan bibir nya ke telinga kekasihnya itu dan berbisik "_I love you for a thousand year, __**my imprint**_, suatu saat kita pasti akan bersama," dan setelah membisikkan kata kata itu, Jacob mencium pipi Nessie dan segera menutup pintu kamar itu. Akhirnya _werewolf _itu pun segera pulang ke kediaman keluarga Black miliknya.

.

..The End..

.

Ini adalah fanfic pertama Author  
Hmm…. Bagaimana fanfic nya menurut para readers…?. Alur nya tidak jelas atau bagaimana? Berikan saran yaa….  
Author minta maaf karena fanfic ini sangat-sangatlah singkat sekali….  
Mohon maklum jika ada kekurangan di fanfic ini, karena saya adalah Author pemula…  
Semoga para readers menyukai fanfic yang Author buat ini…  
Maafkan kesalahan Author karena sudah membuat fanfic yang gaje dan aneh ini…

Thanks..  
..Review Please..


End file.
